My Mate - Klena
by Kryslanena
Summary: Elena is a girl who has never hurt anybody, even after meeting the Salvatore brothers and the Original siblings. She stayed a sweet young girl. One day everything changes, she was turned into a vampire and accidentally killed someone while feeding. She learns that she's a werewolf and a vampire, a hybrid. To add to it she's the mate of the strongest Werewolf ever. Klaus Mikaelson.
1. Chapter 1

-Elena's POV-

I looked down at the body that laid dead on the ground in front of me. My hands stained with the red blood, the sweet taste remained on my lips. How could I have been so careless? So irrational? I just killed someone. An innocent person who probably has people who love him and are waiting for him to get back home. I knelt down in front of it while trying to blink my many tears away. But it was of no use. I cried loudly, my vision blurred by the many tears. How could I be such a monster as to take someone's life away?

"Elena?" a voice I recognized called out. "There you are, we've been looking for you..." I turned to look at Damon, he sighed and looked down at the body. "Listen, it's all going to be ok. Everything will be just fine." His voice was soft and kind in a tone in which you'd barely hear him speak with.

"How can it be just fine?! I've just killed someone, I'm a monster!" I cried and covered my eyes. Blood spreading on my face. He crouched in front of me. His piercing eyes staring right at mine.

"Elena Gilbert. You'll be alright. You'll get through this as you've gotten through everything else. You're a fighter and you'll get through this." He wiped away my tears mixed with the blood and smiled at me. I forced a smile back and nodded at him. "Now you'll go home and take a nice, warm bath. I'll take care of all of this." He massaged my shoulders and I glanced at the dead body one last time before nodding at him and vamp speeding away to my house.

When I arrived there, I tried to take my mind off it. I took a bath and managed to calm my nerves down. When getting rid of all the blood, I walked out and put my pajama shorts with a tank top.

I looked around my room, the wind blowing caught my attention and I closed the window to keep the wind out along with any surprise visitors. I laid on my bed and drifted off to sleep while hugging one of my many pillows. I can remember every second of the dream I had that night.

Two wolves stared at one another, no sound no actions. They just stood there in front of one another. Looking at them reminded me of the yin-yang, one was black with blue piercing eyes and the other one in front of him had the whitest fur and its eyes were brown and slightly golden. They both began playing and when one jumped on top of the other, the setting shifted to a place I knew very well.

All the doors seemed locked and dark. One of the many doors was opened and seemed to be shining the brightest out of all of them. I carefully walked inside the room to see Klaus Mikaelson sleeping peacefully. Why was I suddenly dreaming about him?

He is the last person I ever wanted to be dreaming about. Dreaming about him could be more like a nightmare for me than a normal dream. Yet somehow he gave off a calm, soothing, relaxing, and welcoming atmosphere which made me want to remain by his side.

I don't know what lead me to do what I did, but I walked forward and caressed his face. Something seemed... different about him. While he slept, he didn't seem like the monster he was perceived to be. He looked calm, not worried about anything. He looked happy.

The door opened and I saw someone that looked like... me? I jumped into the bed in only an oversized t-shirt. Wrapping my arms around him, I seemed to kiss his cheek and he blinked his eyes open.

"Elena."

Someone called my name, softly then softly it became louder. I opened my eyes wide in surprise and looked around to see the Salvatore brothers looking down at me. "What's the matter? Did something happen?" I softly rubbed my eyes and sat up looking at them.

Stefan took a deep breath and spoke after exchanging looks with his brother. "Elena, we're worried about what happened yesterday," Stefan spoke in a worried tone. If I were to be frankly honest with the two of them, I don't care anymore. I was in a blood rush apparently. Is as if I shouldn't be worrying about it anymore and that's it. Wait, why am I thinking like this?

"Elena~" Damon waved his hand over my face due to the silence. "Are you ok?" he asked, clearly worried. I smiled at both of them and nodded.

"I'm Fine, a matter of fact, I feel great" I stood up and walked them out my roon. "Now, if you gave me enough room to get changed, I would feel even better." I closed the door and walked over to the bathroom.

After locking both the bathroom doors, I took a shower and changed into a pair of black shorts with a grey v-neck shirt. Finishing the look with a black belt around my waist. "Elena, school starts in 10 minutes!" I heard Stefan screaming from downstairs. I slipped into a pair of black heels and rushed downstairs.

"Let's go then" I smiled at Stefan and we both rushed to our cars. Damon vamp sped away and I decided to race Stefan to school. Again, to no surprise, he won.

I got off my car, grabbed my bag and walked as fast as I could to class. I entered the classroom just as the bell rang. Lucky me. I sat on my desk and the boring classes began. Before I knew it, I dozed off with my head down on the desk.

I had a dream not far too different from the one I had last night. This time, the black wolf was staring right at me, no other wolf. His eyes seemed soft and caring, I think I've seen him before. "Klaus..." I said and got woken up by a loud smack sound. My teacher had just hit the table with a big ruler to wake me up.

"Miss. Gilbert, I would appreciate it if you stop sleeping in my class and dream about 'Klaus'" she mimicked his name. I sheepishly smiled at her and nodded in response. Why was I dreaming about Klaus so much, what's going on? I kept thinking until classes were finally over. I noticed Caroline talking to Tyler.

"So how about we go to Tiffany's party?" Tyler closed his locker and carried his backpack.

"Can't. Tonight is a full moon and I'm the one helping out." he kissed her and she smiled at him.

"Call me if you need anything," she told him as he walked away. I walked towards Caroline.

"Do you ever wonder what they do in a pack during a full moon?" I asked her, adjusting my bag over my shoulder.

She shrugged, not really wanting to think about it. "It isn't very fun. How about we go for a drink at the bar" she smiled at me and practically dragged me to her car.

"Wait, what about my car?" I asked trying to escape her grasp.

"Ugh... fine, go home, change, and I will pick you up later" she let go of me and got in her car. It doesn't seem like I have much of a choice.

Finally home, I went straight to the bathroom and took a bath. I remained in the water, thinking about the two weird dreams I've had. Why Klaus of all people? I closed my eyes and started to hum an unknown melody. A beautiful melody that I've never heard before but it just came to me. Seconds later, I hear my phone ring from my room. I wrapped a towel around me and I walked to my room. A call from Caroline. "What's up Care?" I spoke while looking for something nice to wear.

"Are you ready? I'm on my way there" I got changed into a simple yet comfortable outfit and walked outside, seeing Caroline arriving just in time.

"Come on Elena" she rushed me and I giggled at her being so anxious for a party and got in the passenger seat.

"What about Bonnie? Wasn't she coming?" I asked looking around the car.

"She's got some witch business to attend to. I don't know, I'm not a witch." She kept her eyes on the road. "So after drinking for a while, we're heading to Tiffany's" I knew it. Of course, we weren't just gonna go for a few drinks. I looked through my phone until we arrived at the mystic grill.

I got off the car and a smell filled the air, it was something rather peculiar. A man's perfume mixed with... blood and mint, there was something else to that smell but I can't recognize it. It smelled delicious.

"Hey Caroline, do you smell that?" I sniffed the air once more but failed to recognize it. Caroline looked at me, confused.

"What are you talking about Elena? All I can smell is my perfume and booze." Strange...

"Never mind I must be imagining things." I shook my head and we walked inside the grill.

The smell got stronger, we sat at the bar and Caroline started talking on about something. But the smell was distracting me. "Elena? Earth to Elena" Caroline waved her hand in front of me.

"Yeah?" I acted as if I was listening.

"Are you even paying attention to me?" she asked me, slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, totally" she squinted her eyes.

"Then what did I say?" a smirk then went across her face.

Great. "Fine, you win. But that smell, it's quite distracting..." I told her, looking around the place to see where it was coming from.

"Elena, are you seriously ok? There is nothing that smells weird around here" she smiled, looking at me strangely. I shook my head and smiled at her.

I looked at the bartender and smiled "can you pass me two of your best whiskey?" Caroline looked at me weirdly. "Since when do you drink whiskey?" I shrugged and the bartender gave us the drinks and I chugged it down in less than a minute.

Then I hear the voice of a young man coming from the bathroom. "Please, no I seriously don't know where it is. I have done nothing" he was pleading for his life. Glancing over at Caroline to see if she heard it but she had no reaction just because she was checking out the bartender, I stand up.

"I gotta go to the bathroom," I told her and she kept drinking. The scent that I had been smelling for a while go stronger, making me go weak in the knees as I walked to the bathroom. I tried to unlock the bathroom door, but it seemed to be locked. Why the hell do they put locks in the bathrooms? I kicked the door and broke in. A man crying begging a familiar face for his life. I glared up at the British, blue eye man smiling at me.

"Nice to see you again dear Elena" he smirked, looking my direction with his hand around the man's neck. Somehow I could tell that the man was human. But it was really weird since I've never actually been able to do such thing until just recently. The peculiar smell was coming from Klaus, I'm positive about it.

"Why can I smell your scent from the entrance of the grill?" I asked him, being careful around him. He looked as confused as I was.

"Huh?" he let go of the poor man, making him drop on the floor.

"I mean-" I was about to say something, but I felt my bones crack on their own. "What the-" I gasp in pain and my bones started to break. Every muscle hurting, burning me up.

"There's no bloody way..." Klaus stared at me in disbelief. "Call..." each word interrupted by my bones breaking "Caroline... now" Klaus ran outside and called Caroline over. She rushed as fast as she could towards the bathroom to see me, barely managing to stand in pain.

"This is just like..." she stayed speechless. "I'm going to call Tyler, you take her to the back exit" she ordered Klaus, who seemed very satisfied on what was going on. He carried me as my bones continued to crack. My hands tightly clenching to his shirt. Clenching my jaw, I tried to remain quiet and not cry out in pain.

"What's going on?" I asked him once the pain calmed down.

"Well, Love... it's a full moon and you... are starting to shift." He smiled and gently placed me on the stairs next to him.

"What?"


	2. Chapter 2

**-Klaus' POV-**

Elena screamed in pain and the sound of her bones cracking one by one filled the silent cell. For an unknown reason, I felt the urge to hug her and tell her it is ok. That feeling made me remember the dreams that I've been having about Elena. "Ok Love, just let your muscles free. Don't hold the pain back" at this point, I don't even know why I was helping her. Thanks to her, I can't make hybrids for maybe centuries. She removed her jacket and placed her hands on the floor. "Urg…!" she moved her head up and looked up. "It's been 2 hours already" she grunted and stood up on on her two legs. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Elena, what are you doing?" I stood up and looked at her. She kept her eyes closed "trying to make this quicker" was her only reply. She removed her shoes and the pain seemed to have hit her even harder than before. "Shit!" she yelled and started transforming. Her self control is actually surprising for it to be her first time turning.

Once in her wolf form, her caring eyes stared at me coldly. "Easy there" I put my hand out, backing away from a growling white furred wolf. Her eyes went from empty and cold to soft and caring. The wolf walked towards me and sniffed me. She looked up at my face, I knelt down in front of her and she licked my nose. Somehow, the fact that she did that didn't bother me. I chuckled and petted her head. My hands went along her fur as she closed her eyes and laid her head on my lap. At the moment, I don't really know what I was thinking about. Her presence was soothing. Something is different from the last time I saw her. Well, apart from the fact that she is a wolf.

"Well Love, due to the fact that you are a hybrid. You can go on a full moon without turning anymore". I smiled at her and stood up. She growled at me before changing. Somehow I understood everything she meant. "Fine, Fine" I turned my back on her and felt her turn back to normal. "Done?" I crossed my arms, impatiently waiting. "Yeah, you can turn around" she said and when I turned around, she was just putting her shirt on. "Well, glad I won't have to go through that". She sighed in relief, putting her jacket on.

I stood there, staring at her, something about her seemed really different. She walked towards the cell's lock and looked over at me. "Are you simply gonna stand there or will you unlock the lock?" she stayed emotionless while talking to me. "What if I decide to keep you locked in here forever?" I smirked at her. She glared at me as a response and broke the chains with her bare hands. "Huh, guess I don't need you after all". She walked out and a few minutes later, a headache hit me, really bad. "Bloody hell is going on?" I mumbled. It felt as if a witch was doing it. I vamp sped out and made my way to our mansion. "Something the matter Niklaus?" Elijah put his mug down and walked over to me. "Yeah" I walked over to my room and laid in bed, hoping that once I woke up I would feel better.

Once again, I had the same dream. But this time it was only the white wolf staring at me in my human form. The wolf staring at me was no recognizable. "Elena…" as soon as I said her name, her human self appeared. "Klaus?" she seemed hesitant to get close to me. She smiled at me and kissed me, suddenly she disappeared and both me and her were in my room. We talked but it seemed that I was not able to hear it. I seemed to have reached for her cheek and kissed her, in less than a second she kissed me back. I slammed her against the wall, making her giggle against my lips. I can't control what I'm doing. I seemed to be a 3rd person in the room.

The sound of the phone woke me up. I checked to see what it was and the name 'Rebekah' in bold red word appeared in the screen. I answered and sat up on the phone. "Hello sister, how do you want me to be of assistance today?" a sudden headache hit me right as she started to speak. "Niklaus, is Elena really a hybrid?!" she yelled at the phone. "Yeah...it appears so" I yawned and scratched the back of my head. The pain in my head becoming stronger. "Yeah…. I'm busy right now so I'll call you later" I hung up and dashed over to the kitchen. Do we even have painkillers in this place?

I felt Elijah's presence behind me, I decided to ignore it and rummage through the things. "What is it that you are looking for brother?" he asked, with a slightly worried look on his face. "Yeah, I have this bloody headache. Are there any painkillers in this house?" I asked them, placing everything back in place. "I don't think they're in any way helpful to vampires" he smirked. "Well, how can I get rid of this headache?!" I yelled at him, slamming my fist into the counter. He flinched and looked at me "must be a witch's doing" he rubbed his chin. Soon after, someone rang the doorbell. The scent of that person reached me, being at the other end of the house. "Elena, dearest have you come to aid me?" I said just as Elijah opened the door. She looked at me, sweat dropping from her forehead. She vamp sped towards me and suddenly, the pain was gone. She held me by my collar. "What are you up to and how are you able to do that?" she glared at me. I looked down at her, she looked as confused as me.

"What are you talking about?" she set me down and sighed. "The headaches I've been having..." as she spoke her serious expression changed to a surprised one. "It's gone…" she stared at the floor. I started to think, why is it that my headache disappeared once I was near Elena. Then it hit me "Elena, be a dear and stay here for a second" I backed away and walked over to the entrance door. My headache hit me and apparently so did it to Elena. She sped over to me and glared up at me "don't try that again" she pulled me down, close to her face. I stared down at her, looking at her lips remembering the dream I had somehow making my cheeks warm up for some reason. She looked at me and let go "I'm staying here" she crossed her arms facing the other way. Elijah, still shocked by what was going on. "Why here?" I asked her looking down at her. "Well, I think neither of us want a massive headache hitting us each time we are a few meters away from each other" she winked at me and walked towards Elijah.

"If it's not much to ask, would you mind looking up why this is happening?" she asked him with her hands behind her back. I could see the care that Elijah had for that girl. He smiled at her and nodded in response. "Thanks" she smiled at him and was about to head out the door and stopped midway. "Uhhh" she faced me with an awkward look on her face. "Would you come with?" she asked me, curling her fingers in the wall. I chuckled, "right away, your majesty" I followed her. I looked around and her car was not there. "Let me guess, you vamp sped here?" I asked her crossing my arms. She facepalmed "...right" I went back inside to grab my car keys and walked back to her. "We'll take mine". I walked over to the car and opened the door for her, as she went passed me. Her scent of a certain perfume, blood, and the smell from her shampoo.

I closed the car door once she was inside and sat on the driver's seat. Elena stared at me, confused. "What is it?" I kept my eyes on the road as she stared at me. "There's something that I've been meaning to ask you, two things" she leaned towards me, quite close to me. "Ask away" her presence somehow soothed me, her scent filled the car, overcoming all the different scents in the car. "Question number one" she lifted up one finger "Why can I smell your scent above anything else around here?" she looked at me, waiting for an answer. "Hmmm… I'm not sure, until Elijah finds out what's going on" We were then arriving. "Hmmm… I see" she turned back to face me. "Question number two" She put up two fingers "Have you had any weird dreams lately? If so, what were they about" I glanced at her, remembering the dream I had last night. I felt my face heat up. Luckily, we arrived at her house. "Here we are" I got off and followed her to her house.

I entered the house and looked around "Isn't your brother around?" she looked down, with a clear upset look on her eyes. "He left once I turned into a vampire, I made him leave since he would probably hate me" she sadly smiled and shook her head. "Just wait here, while I get some clothes" she walked upstairs. I looked around the room waiting, the first thing I spotted was a picture of Elena and her parents baking together. Her smile seemed honest, happy. "All right, we can go now" she said, rushing down the stairs. "Come on, I'll take my car this time" she adjusted a small bag around her shoulder. "Is that all you're taking?" I asked her and she seemed confused. "Yeah, it's not like I'm gonna stay there a lot. It's just until we figure things out" she told me, clearly confident and walked over to me. She curved me and grabbed the keys which were right behind me. "Klaus, are you ok? You seem like a totally different person from before" she tilted her head and seemed slightly concerned. "Why are you worried? Have you fallen for me?" I joked and she chuckled. "You can dream" and walked over to her car.

Once we arrived at the mansion, Elijah showed Elena her new room and she placed her things there. "So tell me brother, did you manage to figure out what is going on?" we both stared curiously at him. He cleared his throat "Well, the thing there is nothing clinically wrong with either of you". We stayed quiet as he proceeded "You guys are mates" he said simply.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 **Hello Reader, I finished chapter 2 already. Please make sure to tell me what you think and if there's a mistake I made so that when I edit this I won't miss it. Have an Amazing Day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_-Elena's POV-_**

Elijah cleared his throat and started speaking "There is nothing clinically wrong with either of you" we remained quiet and waited for him to explain. "You guys are mates."

I glanced at Klaus who didn't seem surprised at all. On the other hand, I had no clue as to what was going on. What does 'mates' even mean? I stared at both of them really confused. "Mates?" I looked up at both of them.

"Oh, right" Elijah exclaimed and Klaus stared at me, unamused. "A mate is a fated pair. Between wolves, they're born to be with one another," he explained and I looked at Klaus with a weirded out face.

"Us?" I pointed fingers back and forth between Klaus and me. "Is that possible?" I asked Elijah and Klaus both.

"Well, apparently it is" he crossed his arms with the classic Mikaelson smirk plastered on his face.

"Ugh... I should've just died back then. My life would be so much simpler if f I were dead..." I walked out of the mansion, surprisingly the headache wasn't there this time and just then I felt surrounded, around 20 people looking at me from afar.

I acted to not know and walked over to an empty place while acting to be on my phone. Once no one was around I put my phone away. "How about you fellas come out and play?" I asked, facing the wall.

Their footsteps approached me. 18 people showed up in front of me. I crossed my arms and glared at them. I could smell 2 people from a corner. "How may I be of service to you guys?" I smirked and waited for one of them to speak.

"You... will serve us as bait" the toughest looking one looked at me and smiled wickedly.

"Go ahead and try" I put my hands up and closed my eyes. One of them approached me at a normal speed, his eyes turned black and veiny.

"Vampires, huh" but there was a certain other smell. "Vampires and werewolves working together? Can't wait to see what happens next!!! This is so exciting, right?" I joked which seemed to have pissed them off.

A vampire ran up to me and I quickly cracked his neck. The rest started to approach me as fast as they could. Which didn't seem very fast. One after another, I cracked the vampire's necks and the werewolves seemed to not want to approach me.

My eyes glowed a golden yellow and I smirked at them. "7 vampires down, 11 wolves to go". The wolves approached me and I ripped their hearts off all 11 of them with ease.

As soon as I was about to approach the other two in hiding, the smell of someone in specific. "Klaus, why are you here?" I asked and saw him wipe his bloody hands off his pants and walked over to me.

"Well, you're a mess, Love"

"...shut up" I glared at him and wiped the blood off my skirt.

"Mind giving me a ride back? I walked on the way here." I asked him. He chuckled and walked with me to his car.

"Anything for my lovely mate" he joked.

"Just don't call me that" I got in his car, carefully trying not to place blood anywhere.

"So what do you plan on doing now? Get kidnapped? Or that's a plan for later?" he asked me while driving.

"First thing, I'll probably get there to take a shower. Then, I would think of what to do. Things have been pretty quiet lately" I got comfortable on the seat and waited to get there.

"Well here we are Love" he turned the car off and we both walked over to the mansion. Elijah was at the kitchen and looked at us both "guess you two had your fun" he poured a blood bag into a glass cup.

I walked over to my new room and looked through my stuff, once I took a nice shower I walked out to my room, looking for a nice and comfortable outfit to wear.

While changing, I hear someone at the door. "Changing!" was what I would've said but the person opened the door too quickly.

I vamp sped to hide behind the bed. "Um, do you mind?" I asked him, slightly moving up. Klaus stared at me all confused.

As he realized why I was behind the bed, his eyes widened up "oh.." he paused. "I'll just leave the blood here then."

He placed a cup on the counter and walked out. "Thanks!" I said a bit loudly as he closed the door.

Somehow, he seemed sweet and caring. "Why is he acting so weird?" I thought to myself. Shaking the thought off my head, I walked over to my clothes and changed into a simple and comfortable outfit to walk around.

I gulped down the glass of blood and walked out if the room to go to the kitchen and wash the cup . The house was so big, I got lost trying to find the stairs. I wasn't even on the second floor.

While walking around, the smell of paint caught my attention. Walking to the source of the smell, I opened the door and saw beautiful paintings. I held the cup with both my hands, just to made sure I didn't touch anything. Some of the paint still looked and smelled wet.

Paintings of snowflakes, sunsets, nature, and much other stuff filled the perimeter of the room. In the right corner of the room were many sketchbooks, filled with beautiful drawings and sketches.

The voice of Elijah and Klaus was directed from downstairs. I closed the door, quietly and sniffed around the air to find them. Perks of being a wolf, I guess. I went downstairs and Elijah and Klaus were sword fighting, with bright smiles plastered on their faces. Who sword fights in the middle of nowhere?

I walked past them and made my way to the kitchen, luckily I didn't get lost there since I've been downstairs plenty of times. I placed the cup in the dishwasher and walked outside past them to the balcony.

They seemed entertained in their sword fighting so I decided not to bother them and looked at the sky from the seat at the balcony. My eyelids became heavy, and I closed my eyes falling into a deep sleep.

What seemed like minutes later, I felt as if I was being carried in the air. Someone's arms wrapped around me, I didn't bother much, being only half awake, I wrapped my arms around that person's neck, resting my head against his chest and kept my eyes closed. Because of the familiar scent, I recognized klaus right away. But I was to tired to wake up and say anything. "There we go..." He said in his charming British accent, placing me down on the bed. I closed my eyes shut and grabbed a pillow, hugging it to sleep.

 ** _...Next Day..._**

The sun shining brightly in my face made it hard for me to open my eyes. "Ngh... what time is it?" I moved around in the bed. I looked at the time and it read 7:25. "Shoot, I'm gonna be late" I rushed to the bathroom, took a shower and changed into the first thing in my closet which was actually pretty good.

Vamp speeding downstairs, I drank a blood bag and as I turned around, I bumped into Klaus. "Going somewhere Love?" he asked pushing me back a little, with both hands on my shoulders.

"Can't talk, I gotta go, I'll see you later" I ran past him, grabbing the keys to my car and got in the car. As I was going to the car, a big headache hit me. "Ugh..." I walked back inside. "Klaus, do you mind giving me a ride to school?" I asked him, rubbing my head as the headache disappeared.

Elijah told me that if your mate doesn't want you going or doesn't know where you are they will have a headache until they find their mate. I don't know if it was true, but it seemed he was doing it on purpose. A smirk went across his face and he walked over to get his keys.

"We're taking my car" he said, jingling the keys in front of me. I rolled my eyes and got on his car.

We arrived at school when everyone was outside. Klaus, wanting to get more attention than he had driving such a car, walked over to the door and opened it for me. "I'll be picking you up then" all eyes on us from the front of the school, he kissed my cheek and closed the door behind me. "Bye Love!"

Ugh, I'm sure to make him suffer for this. Once he drove away, everyone started to walk towards me and bombarded me with questions.

I managed to escape and get to class in time. Classes were normal, but I found a certain Salvatore staring at me from my back to the right. That certain Salvatore seemed to want to speak to me. Classes over and he rushed towards me. "Elena, what's up with you? Are you really going out with Klaus?" he asked grabbing my arm.

"First, let go of my arm". I yank my arm away, with no trouble at all. "Second, ewww. Why would I be going out with Klaus?" I said. But I felt like the 'ew' part was a bit too harsh. I shook my head and continued to talk to Stefan. "To add to it, if I was. There's nothing you can do about it". I stepped up in front of him, with anger clear in my tone.

Noticing my tone, I back away from him. "I'm sorry, I-I got to go". I walk away and dial Klaus' phone. "Hey, can you pick me up?" I don't wanna be here.

"Sure thing, Love" he hung up and I looked at myself in the mirror. I wiped my tears away and splashed water on my face, taking a deep breath. This is only temporary.

 _...I hope_

After Klaus finally arrived, he got off and opened the door for me. His presence was surprisingly soothing and I let my guard down. Which of course meant, I started crying in front of him out of instinct. I didn't want to cry. But somehow I did. Why was I being so rude to all of them?

"Hey, hey, what's up. He placed his hands on my shoulder and looked at me. "Just calm down Love" his face was oddly close to mine. I looked up at him and felt my face heat up. I wiped my tears and smiled at him. I should apologize to Stefan tomorrow and try to stop being such a jerk.

The drive to the house was silent and I went home to take a bath right away. As I stayed in the bath filled with bubbles, I heard someone knock the door to my bathroom. "Yeah?" I covered my body under the bubbles.

"Hey, you ok?" Klaus asked from behind the door. His voice sounded weirdly soothing and his scent was all over the bathroom.

Somehow, I felt safe and calm with his presence just at the other side of the door. "Yeah" this time I didn't feel like it was a lie, I was fine.

I walked out of the tub and wrapped myself around a towel, heading out the door to change and I spot Klaus on the floor half asleep. I crouched down to him, he looked at peace.

From up close he wasn't such a bad looking person. My hand acted on it's own and I cupped his face, rubbing his cheek with my thumb. When I heard him grunt I removed my hand as fast as I could.

"Klaus" I tried to wake him up but he wouldn't move. After giving up, I took my clothes and went to change in the bathroom. As I was about to change, I received a text from Caroline.

 **Text Conversation:**

 **Caroline** : Hey, Elena. We're going out today

 **Elena** : Where?

 **Caroline** : Don't ask, just get dressed and I'll pick you up right away.

 **Elena** : Fine, it better be good

I put my phone away and proceeded to get changed. What is so important she can't even tell me over the phone? I wore a simple pair of shorts with a peach colored shirt. Fully clothed, I walked out the bathroom and Klaus was still there sleeping by the floor. I looked down at him, cupping his face then rubbing his cheek and smiled kindly before I grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around him on the way out.

Caroline picked me up and seemed to be driving me to a very familiar place. The Salvatore House. "What are we doing here?" I asked looking at her.

That's when I realized it, this was a trap. Her face said it all, guilt in her eyes but at the same time she had an angry serious expression on her face. I tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Caroline..." I said in a warning and confused tone.

She sped her car up and stopped right at the Salvatore house. "I'm so sorry Elena" Damon, Stefan, and Bonnie rushed out to the car to get me.

"No, no, no, what are you guys up to? Leave me alone..." I tried running from them but Bonnie had made me unable to move. "Let me go!!" I yelled, Damon carried me over to the living room and they placed me down on a chair, tied up in vervain ropes.

"Oh hot stuff, you're staying here until we get answers we want."

 _A/N: I finally got around to fix that weird ugly format and edited some of it. What do you guys think?_


	4. Chapter 4

- ** _Elena's POV_** -

"What the hell is going on?" I was tied to a chair, surrounded by Caroline, Damon, Stefan, and Bonnie.

"You are not yourself" Bonnie walked up to me.

"I'm just fine" I told them but they looked at me suspiciously.

"She might've been compelled by Klaus" Damon said with his arms crossed, looking at me clearly worried and with anger.

"What?! Why the hell would I be compelled by Klaus?!" I yelled at them but my words were easily ignored.

"Well, Bon Bon, thanks for helping us. You and Caroline can leave now" Damon walked them out.

"What are you going to do?" I asked them as they got close to me.

"What is Klaus up to?" they asked me pulling out a bottle of something. I it and smelled like Vervain. Great, this is going to be fun...

"Let's not make this harder than it has to be Elena" Stefan approached me.

"There's nothing going on" I glared up at both of them. They closed the curtains and removed my daylight necklace. "Wow, that's low" I commented and just they ignored me.

"Tell us Elena" Stefan hesitated before splashing the Vervain on my face.

"Gah!" I gripped onto the armrest of the table.

"Tell us" they stayed quiet. Taking out a knife and dipping it in vervain, they stabbed my leg. I yelled at them as they kept cutting onto my skin.

"Nothing's up with me, I'm staying there on my own free will!" they thought I was lying, obviously. Damon walked over to the curtains. He opened them slowly and I cringed waiting for impact. The sun didn't burn me. Right, I almost forgot. "Let me go!!!" I glared up at them. They both seemed shocked pretended to know exactly what was going on.

"Elena, something's obviously wrong with you" Damon reached out for another bottle. "Come on Elena, what is Klaus up to?" he poured the vervain on my face, making me scream as it burned my face.

"Hey Damon, if she's compelled we can't do anything. Torturing won't do anything" Stefan grabbed Damon's arm. He sighed and approached me, placing his hand on each side of my head and snap. I passed out to later on being woken up in the Salvatore Cellar.

Weakened by the vervain around me, but not as much as to not be able to stand. "What do you guys... want?" I sat up and crossed my legs.

Damon looked through the door "Sleeping beauty's awake" a headache hit me, which possibly meant Klaus noticed that I haven't been back in a while.

"Dammit" I rubbed my temple and glared up at them. "Let me out of here, Klaus will find me here and I don't think he will be too happy". Their eyes widened as I spoke.

"How? He didn't know you were coming here" I stood up, removing my shoes.

"It's not that, the thing is-ugh!" the headache felt like a thousand needles were piercing my head all at once. "Ugh!!! Damnit!" I placed both my hands in my head, trying to hold the pain.

"What is going on?!" Stefan looked through the door.

I looked down at the ground "dammit Klaus, can you stop worrying?" I mumbled and sat back down on the floor against the wall. I closed my eyes to try and soothe the headache but it didn't work. Sooner than expected his scent came from the parking area in front of the house. "Finally..." I grabbed my shoes and tried my best to walk to the door.

They looked at me confused all I did was wait there quietly. "Klaus, don't kill them. They are my friends. Just let me out of here" they looked at each other in confusion.

Their eyes widened as they heard a loud sound "no way... he's here!" they turned around and Klaus pushed them to the other side of the wall and opened the cellar.

"You really are kind, you literally got held hostage and then you ask me to have mercy on them?" I giggled and tried to walk alongside him, but was too weak to do so.

Damon and Stefan came running to us. "Hey guys, I'm not being held for one of Klaus' evil plans. Don't worry about me" they stopped and looked at me as I spoke "Next time you want to know something, just ask. Could've saved us a butt load of time" I smiled and Klaus carried me.

"I'll talk to you guys later" I told them and Klaus sped over to the car, placing me down. I apologized at the guys, I mean it's Klaus we're talking about. Obviously they would think that I was compelled or stuff.

On the other had, Klaus didn't understand any of it. He placed me down in the car seat and was about to run back to the house. "Klaus, I'm fine" I told him and his eyes now golden glared at me, anger clear in them.

"How could you be fine Elena? I mean, look at you." He was furious, I cupped his face and placed my forehead against his out of pure instinct to calm him down.

"Don't worry... Klaus, I'm fine, I'm alive... they wouldn't cause any real damage to me." he closed his eyes for a couple of seconds and smiled at me when finally calm. Without thinking, I slightly tilted his head to the side and kissed his cheek.

What had I just done? I felt my face heat up. I took my hands away from his face and averted his eyes when he stood up. If I told you that the ride home was not awkward, I'd obviously be lying. Each time we touched by accident neither of us tried to move our hands away since it would make it much more awkward. But something about skin to skin contact made me relaxed. I could hold onto it forever if I could. Wait, why am I thinking such things? Great, now I sound like an old perverted man.

We finally got to the house but we remained in the car. Klaus still seemed mad about earlier but tried to act as if he wasn't. I think it was beacuse I was his mate that I could sense his anger.

"Klaus are you alright?" I leaned forward. I felt all healed up and exhausted at the same time.

He looked at me, quiet for couple seconds and then spoke up "Elena, you're the sweetest girl I've ever met. I mean, how can you just let them live after everything that they put you through. Ugh! I wanna rip their hearts out and feed it to the dogs!" he told me, making me giggle.

He looked at me, eyes widened "is something funny Elena?" I shook my head, tucking my hair behind my ear. Still giggling to myself. His anver became funny from time to time if you get used to it.

"You are really thoughtful" I spoke he looked at me confused. "If you didn't care about what I thought, or what I wanted... you would've just stabbed their hearts with a wooden stake, right?" I smiled at him, slightly tilting my head.

A soft, gentle smile grew on his lips and he leaned his head against the steering wheel still looking at me. Nothing but silence. His blue eyes stared right at mine, as if they desired something.

I felt my heart beating really loudly against my chest. Not really knowing why, I leaned towards him and gave him a peck on the lips. Shocked by my actions, I ran out of the car and into the mansion. "Hello Elena, seems like you were in quite some trouble due to how quickly my brother rushed out the room," Elijah said. I smiled before quickly running to my room and locking myself inside.

Elena, you are the dumbest being alive, why did you do that? I thought to myself, leaning against the door. I don't think I have the guts to face him. I'll just let my body dry out in this room as I die. I sat down, my legs against my chest and my head resting on my knees. Before I know it, my eyes were shut close and I was fast asleep.

 **. . .**

The cold wind blew from the window, making me cold. I stood up from the floor where I'd been sleeping all night and looked around. The room dark and cold. I stood up and went take a shower realizing my clothes were covered in blood and dry vervain.

Fully clean, I changed into a long shirt and walked outside my room, looking around the dark mansion.

The place was usually lit up with many lights but at night time the lights always went out.

Sighing, I walked down the hall to the painting room, the lights to that room were on, meaning someone was in there. It must be the person who painted all the other stuff. Was it Elijah? Or maybe Klaus.

I peaked through the door to see Klaus, concentrated on a painting. Unlike the other paintings in that room, the one he was painting just now was colorful, livelier. It seemed happy. I stood there seeing him concentrated on his work, not wanting to bother him.

I walk right past the room and down the steps. The place was so dark, I could barely see my own hands. Looking for a light switch, my hands were placed on the wall. Scanning the wall. "I swear the light switch is around here" I muttered finally finding it.

The kitchen light went on and I walked to the fridge, grabbing a cup and a blood bag. A loud thud came from upstairs, I rushed to the source of the sound to see Elijah injured on the ground.

"Hey, Elijah. What happened?" I asked him but he remained quiet. I pulled him up to his bed and Klaus finally showed up.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked, paint all over his face and clothes.

"Werewolves..." he said before passing out on his bed.


	5. Chapter 5

- ** _Klaus POV_** -

Elena looked over Elijah as he laid unconscious. Wiping the sweat off his forehead, her brows furrowed. "Hey Klaus, this looks more like a werewolf bite than anything." she looked up at me for a split second.

She looked over his arm and back to try and find something "Here it is, it's not looking good..." she let go of him and looked over at me once again. Waiting for me to take action. I knew what to do and walked over to the kitchen, cutting my hand to pour enough blood on the cup. Rushing upstairs, I handed her the cup and she smiled at me.

Oh God, she's beautiful. She raised his chin up, slowly pouring the blood in his mouth. Elijah coughed, swallowing the blood. "There we go" she placed the cup on the night table to help him sit up.

"Elena." he looked at her and then at me. His skin pale but in a few seconds, it regained its color.

"Welcome back, brother" I crossed my arms with a neutral expression, but deep down, I was actually glad he was ok. Who could be attacking us in our own territory?

Elena stood up from the corner of the bed "who was it?" she asked, giving him a glass of blood to make him feel better.

"I don't know that person's name but they were looking for somebody..." he trailed off in his own thoughts.

"Who?" Elena asked him. I stayed quiet, listening to every word he said carefully.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed "You. Elena, they were looking for you" her eyes widened in shock.

"Who could it be?" she stood up from his side and walked outside, thinking about something.

I walked over to Elijah and looked down at him. "Can you describe the person who did this?" I asked him, he shook his head.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he spoke: "the only thing I remember is that he had a scar, right below his cheek, the rest is still a bit hazy to me".

A loud banging noise came from downstairs and I rushed there. Elena was standing there about to go out. "Wait, where are you going Elena?" I asked her and she stopped in her steps.

She smiled nervously at me "I'm uh... going grocery shopping" I raised an eyebrow, insisting she told me the truth.

She sighed and placed her hands down to her side. "I'm going to find whoever did this... if they are looking for me I want to find out why" she averted her eyes.

She wants to find out why they're looking for her and who they are, that I understand. But there's no way she's going alone. I smirked and crossed my arms. "Dressed like that Love?" she looked down realizing what she was wearing.

A sheepish smile spread across her face "right..." she sped to her room and minutes later she was dressed in a pair of jeans and a black tank top. Surprisingly, I suited her. A simple look seemed better than any fancy one.

"I'll see you around then" she walked out the door and I vamp sped, stopping her by holding her hands against a wall above her head. "What is it now?" this time she looked a bit annoyed.

"I never said you're going on your own" she sighed, looking down. "So where do you plan on going?" I asked her. She faced the direction in which she was headed before I stopped her.

"If we're looking for werewolves... we find the pack of the ones looking for us" I like the way she thinks. We ran as fast as we could to the woods and sniffing the air, we found our first pack.

We stopped in the house and knocked on the door. "Knock, knock" she opened the door with great force and barged in.

Everyone stood up, glaring daggers at us. "Now listen here, we don't particularly plan on hurting any of you. We're just looking for a certain someone" the pack stood there, defending their elder.

"What do you guys want?" I looked over at Elena who had a smirk plastered on her face. "We're looking for a certain man, you know nobody in particular. He has a claw scar under his cheek" she looked at them waiting for any response.

"Oh... you don't know anyone like that then?" I asked closing up to them.

"Sorry for the intrusion. We're in kind of in a hurry" Elena placed her hand in my chest, making me stop. We walked out and Elena closed the door. "How are you so sure they didn't know him?" I asked her.

"Well, Klaus. If you had paid better attention, their eyes said more than words could tell" she said walking over with her hands behind her back. "All I could see in their eyes was confusion" she smiled at me, walking backward while facing me. "Not everything is about violence."

Her eyes narrowed behind me but she ignored it and started running. "The other one should be nearby" we dashed through the woods and ended up in another tavern.

"Let's not bother this one," she told me, confused I looked at her. She sighed "this is... Tyler's pack, so let's not bother them. Ok?" she knows how much I hate Tyler for betraying with the whole hybrid thing and still decided to tell me?

She started running and I followed behind her. Suddenly she stopped in the middle of nowhere. "Why are we here?" I asked her, she turned around and looked at me, pointing at the woods.

"I'm pretty sure that is not the sound if the wind" she whispered close to my ear, I concentrated on the sound and could her really silent growling. How was she able to hear that so easily? This girl is really something amazing.

Two wolves jumped out of nowhere, one attacking each of us. I pushed one to the side and it whined, running away. She stepped on the wolves head and it started whining. "Now, now how about you lead us to your pack. Listen carefully if you don't... I'll rip the heart out of each of your friends' hearts". Her eyes glowed a golden yellow and the wolf backed away from her, kneeling down to her.

How is she so able to do such things. Is it the werewolf blood running through her veins? That would be impossible. She stood up and smiled at me "all we have to do is follow him" the wolf ran towards the pack and seemed to be explaining everything to the others that were hiding. They started to run and we followed behind.

Finally reaching a house in the middle of nowhere, we stopped. "Now guys, would you please go back to your human form. I don't wanna get any surprise attacks either" she seemed like the leader of the pack.

All the wolves followed all her orders without hesitation. I just stood there, admiring the way that she could deal with problems so easily. Here I thought she would get in trouble if she went alone.

The wolves became human and they all glared at her. I looked around and there was the one who bit Elijah. She walked over to him, standing right in front of the naked man. "What is it that you guys want?" I asked and he stood quiet. "Speak," she said, glaring at him.

He looked down and gestured over to the house. They walked in front of us and we followed them. "Hey Elena, do you know what you're doing?" I asked her and she looked at me.

"I seriously don't know but it's working" she responded, trying to look tough which for some reason made me smile. She is absolutely perfect. Inside the house was an elder who seemed to know Elena.

The elder backed away. "It's her..." she seemed horrified "this child, why did you bring her here?" We both looked at the elder confused. "She's the child of a werewolf and a vampire..." no, no, no that's not even possible.

"No way that's true. Vampires can't have children" I said and the elder looked over at me. Her eyes filled with horror.

"You brought him here too?" she backed down, bumping against a wall. "These two should've never met... They will bring chaos and fear to every pack in the land." We stayed quiet listening to her.

"No way grams, what do you mean?" a man asked walking over to her. The one with the scar remained quiet and went to fetch something.

"What do you mean I'm the child of a vampire and a werewolf?" Elena asked the elder and she looked down at the floor. "I thought it was only a myth but here you are..." the man came back with a book and handed it to Elena.

"Just take it and don't harm us. Please, just go. We won't bother you anymore. We're truly sorry for causing such trouble." Elena looked at me and back at the book.

We walked out, Elena still looking at the book wondering what it was all about. "What exactly is going on? Wasn't I Isobel's and John's daughter?" she questioned herself before running over to our house.

"Elijah!!! Come down here brother!" I yelled as we entered the house.

He rushed downstairs "what's the matter?" he looked at both of us. Elena showed him the book and he looked confused.

He remained quiet and took the book from Elena. "This book was given to us, can you look into it and find out what it is about?" I asked him and he nodded, heading upstairs to his room.

Elena stood there quietly, I walked towards her and smiled at her. "How about you get some sleep and we figure this all out tomorrow?" she smiled and nodded before heading to her room. I doubt she will get any sleep. I know I won't.

 **A/N: Hello guys, I know, I know... Elena is WAY out of character in here, I don't like it either but I promise that I will try to put her back in character soon enough. I am so sorry. Please don't forget to vote and have an amazing day!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_-Elena's POV-_**

Turning and twisting in the bed lead to nothing but a waste of time. Just what did the lady mean back there? Ugh, all this thinking isn't going to do anything. I stood up from my bed and walked outside. "I'm hungry..." how long has it actually been since I fed.

Walking downstairs, Klaus' scent lead outside the door. What could he be doing outside? I made my way to the fridge and there were no blood bags in the fridge. "Why do I stay in this house full of relics?" I sighed, closing the fridge and walking outside to see Klaus sitting on the balcony outside.

"Thinking about the They will bring chaos and fear to every pack in the land thing the elder said back there" I imitated her voice and failed badly. He smiled and looked back at his cup. Wait, did he take the last blood bag in the fridge?

As he moved the cup to his lips, I snatched it from him. "What the hell Elena?" he attempted to grab the cup from my hands as I moved it to my lips, accidentally spilling it all over my face.

"Klaus, seriously?" I attempted to wipe the blood off my clothes but ended up spreading it on my clothes and all over my neck. He remained quiet and stared at me. "What is it?" I smiled awkwardly at him as he stood up.

He did what I would've expected the least, his lips slamming against mine and his tongue making its way in mine. It didn't feel horrible, a matter of fact... it was the complete opposite of it. I kissed him back, his hands went around my waist and my hands went through his soft hair.

His lips went down to my neck, licking the blood off. I felt his lips hover over my neck, he was about to bite into my neck. I held his hair and someone cleared his throat, making us both jump.

"Sorry to interrupt what you two were... doing, but I figured out what's so important about the book" he raised the book and smiled awkwardly at both of us.

"Oh, yeah! That's great," Klaus said, scratching the back of his head.

"Just... follow me" Elijah walked over to his office and we followed behind. "This book shares knowledge that even our mother didn't have in her books". He started to explain, placing the book on a table. "It talks about a great couple... It's just a myth but the legends say 'there will be a woman with the face of another'"

Klaus and I sat down and stared at him as he spoke. "Of course a doppelganger. 'She will be a slave to the moon and the sun' " So that's what she meant by the daughter of a vampire and a werewolf.

"Go on.." I adjusted myself in the chair. He sighed and continued to read "She will meet her fated pair once she becomes both a nightwalker and a slave to the moon. Her partner would be just like her, but stronger. He will have to rely on his mate just as much as she will rely on him". He trailed off... and seemed to be re-reading the other part. "They will be known as the King and Queen of the day and night. Being able to make any nightwalker and slave to the moon do their bidding. If anyone is to cross paths with them, doom will come their way since they are chaos in human bodies..."

He stopped to look at both of us. I looked at Klaus who seemed as confused as I was. "Something's missing... I feel there's an 'if' coming it's way" I said and Elijah smiling at me and then looked at the book, reading the last part.

"Only if they are to mate" he looked down at Klaus waiting for a reaction. But he remained quiet and took the book from Elijah.

"Thanks, Elijah, I'll be reading the book on my own then". I pushed my hair back and sighed. Great, just what I needed. I stood up and smiled at Elijah.

"Thanks, Elijah, you have been really helpful these past few days. You're really kind" he stood quietly, smiling down at me.

"It is my pleasure to help you at any time, Elena. You're far too kind to someone like me." He patted my head and walked out of the room.

I went over to my room and looked through my closet for something comfortable to wear. Sadly, I ended up falling asleep before I even got the chance to take a bath.

Which means yes, I did fall asleep with blood all over me. Of course, I was dumb enough to get blood all over my silky white covers. But that was something I didn't get the chance to think about it until I was fully awake.

"Ugh..." I stood up and threw the covers to the door. "Now I have no covers for my bed. Klaus!!!" I yelled slamming my body against the bed. He walked over and had a smile on his face, clearly amused. "I need new covers. But I liked those, they were comfortable..." I rolled on the bed from side to side.

He chuckled and jumped in the bed next to me. He stared at the ceiling "what do you want Klaus?" I asked and he looked down at me.

"What do you want?" I tilted my head, clearly confused. "To become the queen of day and night. Or to just forget you ever met me?" he asked, now staring at the ceiling again.

"You're thinking about that myth on the book?" I asked him and he looked at me, silent.

"How about we go on a little adventure to the woods?" he smiled and sat up.

"Sure, but I have to take a shower first," I told him and he sat up right next to me.

"Not as humans." He said. As werewolves? No way.

"Breaking my bones a million times just to run around as a wolf?"

Klaus looked at me "if you don't do it now, you'll never get used to it" I sighed.

"Fine. Just this once" why am I so dumb?

"Just transform here and I'll meet you downstairs," he said, slightly closing the door and heading out. Since obviously, a wolf doesn't have any clothes. I removed my clothes and stood in the middle of the room.

Closing my eyes, I remembered what it was the last time I shifted and my bones started to break.

One after another which caused me to scream out in pain. Thankfully, this was better than last and the first time. I'm getting the hang of this. In a matter of seconds, I was in my wolf form. Completely conscious of what I was doing.

Running to the backyard past Elijah who seemed unbothered, I began running past many trees and soon enough past the other wolf that waited for me. I couldn't talk to him or anything. But I knew who it was.

He ran behind me, quietly and fast enough to catch up behind me. The wolf then jumped on top of me and without realizing it, I was taken by him. After a while I ended up falling asleep next to him, exhausted in wolf form.

Fully awake, I was in my human form, undressed next to a naked Klaus. He slept right next to me, snuggling to my chest. Somehow, the scary hybrid original was gone. He looked adorable, I played with his hair as he kept sleeping. "The great hybrid is now defenseless and under my power" I giggled and felt his grip tighten around my body.

Well, this just got a whole lot awkward. "The hybrid original under your command" I couldn't see him but I could tell he had a smile clear on his face. I kissed the top of his head and tried to cover my face from him.

"Elena, I need to breathe not that I'm not enjoying this," he said, trying to escape my grip.

"Nuuu... We just had dirty werewolf sex. It's embarrassing..." I said, trying to keep his head down and wrapping my legs around him but he managed to slip by. I covered my face and tried not to smile.

"What's the matter your highness?" he asked, a smirk on his face. His entire character did a 180. He was very different from his usual self. Then it hit me, my smile faded as I realized it... he did this to become king of the day and night and all the bull. Anger hit me hard.


	7. Chapter 7

**_-Elena's POV-_**

I stood up, furious. Why would he do that? I thought I could trust him but he is nothing but a selfish prick. He looked at me confused. "What's wrong Elena?" he ran his hand through his hair.

"What's wrong you ask? You are nothing but a selfish hybrid!" I yelled and ran away from him. It's sucks, I didn't expect it to hurt this much yet it does. I thought I had no feelings for him. Yet here I am, holding my tears back and trying to hide all my emotions for him.

"Elena! Wait!" he tried to follow me, gladly I was faster than him. We ran for what seemed to be forever and in no time, I lost track of him. I was happy that despite that, I didn't get a single headache and deep down, I hope that even for the tiniest bit, he cared about me.

I stopped, looking around and spotting a man staring right at me. Judging by his smell, he's a werewolf. "Ummm... Hello.." I waved at him while covering my body and it took him a few seconds before he understood the reason why I was running around undressed.

He sighed ,removing his shirt and throwing it at me. "I'm guessing you're a hybrid in distress. He smirked as I put on his shirt before nodding at him.

"How'd you know?" he placed a hand on his hip and the other one on his head.

"Well, there hasn't been a full moon in a while and your scent says you're a werewolf. Not a crazy nudist in the woods." My scent says all that out me?

"If you are running away from someone, cover your tracks". He said, reaching for a cologne bottle on his backpack and throwing it to me. Is everyone always this nice? I sprayed the cologne around the place and followed him to his place. I don't wanna go back to Klaus, so I'm staying with him for a while. He can't kill me that easily, I hope.

If he lets me that is. "If you are a hybrid, you must know Klaus" he opened the house door for me. The man lives on a mansion in the middle of nowhere... not weird at all.

"Yeah, how do you know him?" I looked around the place as he went to another room.

"Faith brought me to him. Not in a good way tho. He killed my entire pack just for disobeying him. You are one of the few hybrids that survived Klaus' big hybrid hunt I'm guessing," he said. Handing me an oversized Nirvana hoodie. I have no need to tell people about my real situation.

"Thanks. But why? Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Dunno. Somehow I just felt like I had to" he said staring straight at me. I smiled at him and sat on a near couch. Slowly, staring at my hands asleep to avoid any awkward eye contact. I fell asleep.

I woke up in a dark room under nice and soft covers. "Where am I?..." I sighed standing up to realize all of it wasn't just some weird dream. I walked out of the room and saw the man from earlier drinking coffee by the kitchen counter.

"Nice to see you're awake. Hungry?" I shook my head no.

I walked over to him and say down in the seat in front of him. Leaning my head against my hand, I looked at him "Do you know what it's like to be mated to a selfish person?" his eyes widened.

"I've never met my mate" he took another sip. His dark hair slid down from its upward hairstyle. He is kind of good looking. I smiled at him and crossed my arms.

"I need to get back home, I can hide there" I said and he nodded, agreeing with what I said.

"Mind if I walk you home?" he's so sweet if he was my mate I'd probably be living a happier life. "It's dark outside."

"That would be nice. Tell me... do you want to risk the oh-so-great Klaus getting mad at you and probably ripping your heart out?" I winked at him as I stood up. He stood there in shock.

"So you're Klaus' mate?... Must be a pain..." he placed the cup on the counter. I nodded, giggling to myself. I thank him before running back home.

"You don't know the half of it. Who would've thought he was a being worthy of a mate?" I joked and he shrugged. Waving at me as I made my way out of the door.

When I to touched the doorknob, he spoke: "Be careful out there. You know where to find me if you need me" I doubt I'll ever need him or that he'll ever help but hearing those words sounding nice. I waved goodbye and walked back home.

Arriving at my old, empty house. Klaus' scent was everywhere. I sighed and looked behind me to see Klaus furious at me. "Where were you all night? I've been looking for you!" he yelled making me flinch.

"What do you want? You're already king of the day and night. Feared by all. Leave me alone!!!!" I yelled at him, tears brimming my eyes and his eyes widened in shock. He looked... hurt. Was I wrong about him?

"You think..." he trailed off and looked down at the ground. "I'll just go..." he left in a blink of an eye and I was left alone in my old house. A tear slid down my cheek and I quickly wiped it off. Going to my room. This means I would be alone. Forever, as it was meant to be. I jumped to my bed and fell asleep once again.

Time went by, I didn't hear anything from Klaus. Not a single headache and I was happy. Happy trying to forget him. I thought that was all that I'd never hear from him again.

 ** _Two weeks later_**

I woke up in a jump and opened my bedroom windows. The sun felt nice and everything seemed great. I went over to my bathroom to brush my teeth. As I did, my phone rang and I walked over with my toothbrush still in my mouth "hey care"

"Elena get dressed, we're going to a party today"

"Worr?" (where?)

"Does it matter? Just wear something nice"

"Okway, bwuay"

I hung up and finished brushing my teeth and took a shower. Changing into a simple dress and leaving my hair wet and messy. "Seems nice" I fixed my heels and walked outside to go for a walk.

What to do. What to do? I looked around the place and Damon appeared in front of me. "Damon! You almost gave me a heart attack!" he chuckled and carried me up.

"What are you doing?" he sped over and we stopped at the mystic grill. "I'll leave you to it then, I did my part" he left me and Caroline there. I sighed "We're just going drinking, right?" she nodded, a smile on her face.

She clung to my arm and we walked inside to the bar. A slight scent from someone I've met before hit me but I ignored. Not sure who it was anyway. We asked the bartender for a couple of drinks and started drinking. By the time Caroline finished her first cup, I was already in my third one. "Elena, you might wanna slow down there". She told me, clearly worried before I finished the third one.

"I'm fine Care, don't worry. I can't get drunk... Most of the time" I smiled at her and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

After many drinks, I was clearly drunk. Nothing I could do about it. "Hey, Elena how about we get you home?" Caroline helped me as I stood up.

"No, no, no, you go home, I have stuff to do." she tilted her head in amusement.

"Oh, really? Like what?" She put her hands on her hips and smiled?

I stood straight and put my hands in my hips, mimicking her "stuff" she let out a frustrated sigh and grabbed her bag.

"Fine, I doubt anyone will kill you anyway.." she said as she walked away leaving me alone. I sigh as I walk out the bar to a scent I recognized all too well.

Klaus is nearby. Please don't notice me, Please don't notice me I walked up the steps and turned away from the smell but it didn't seem to leave. I sigh and turn around to see an empty street. "I'm hungry..." I mutter and find a woman walking past me. "Lucky me" I smile and walk over to her.

"Excuse me ma'am" she looked back and smiled at me. "Don't scream, this won't hurt a bit" I compelled her and bit into her neck, drinking the blood from her neck. How long has it been since I drank blood straight from the vein? I pulled back. "Now forget what happened and walk away".

I compelled her and walked the other way, with blood still on my lips. I started skipping and humming.

When I heard footsteps from behind me, I acted like I didn't hear them but that was the only thing I was focused on. Which of course meant I didn't see the giant pole in front of me which hit my head, knocking me out cold.

"Elena... Elena... Snap out of it" I was woken up by a British man with beautiful blue eyes.

"Well aren't *hic* you some eye candy

? Damn... If I wasn't mated, I'd tap that..." I smiled and stood up next to him. He chuckled and placed his hands on his pockets. "So sir, what leads you all the way here? Are you lost? Want me to take you to my bed?"

I smiled at him and his eyes widened in surprise and amusement. "Elena, are you ok?"

[Hiccup] "I am just great"

"I'm guessing you're just drunk"

"Drunk?! I am perfectly ok, look" I tried standing in one leg but I almost fell to the side before he caught me?

He stood quietly and raised me in the air. "Ooohhh... Are we going to your bed, you're really strong. I like it~ I feel like a princess" I snuggled to his chest and his sweet aroma made me feel comfortable just being in his arms. "So warm..." I muttered, falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello Guys, Chapter 8 is already here. I was going to tell you that this chapter doesn't really have anything shocking or anything. Just Elena forgiving Klaus after this and that. Just Read it. Sorry for the long note.**

 ** _-Elena's POV-_**

The smell of blood woke me up due to hunger. Waking up in a bed I did not recognize. "Where am I..." I muttered and the smell of paint filled the room. I stood up, realizing I was wearing an oversized long sleeve shirt with nothing but my underwear. "What exactly happened?" my clothes were neatly folded in the corner of the bed.

Looking around the room I left the place and looked round to realize where I was. "Klaus..." I sighed and walked downstairs. Seeing him there drinking on his coffee. A sad look on his eyes. I cautiously walked toward him. Keeping my distance. "Hey Klaus..." he stood up as quickly as he could.

"Oh, hey Elena" he smiled at me and walked towards me. I raised my arms to stop him.

"I'm still angry at you, don't get all jolly happy because I was drunk and maybe I said something I can't remember." he looked at the floor, clearly sad like a little punished puppy. It was genuinely adorable.

I sighed and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "Klaus... what you did, I'm really disappointed about it.." he listened closely to every word I told him. "You're my mate which clearly leads to me caring about you... whether I actually like your not..." I trailed off.

"I-I mean... you wouldn't want someone that you- what I'm trying to tell you is- ugh! This is so frustrating" I crossed my arms. How am I supposed to tell him that I like him, a lot? When all he did was mate with me to become the great king of the day and night.

"Klaus. Why did you do what you did?" his eyes shifted to mine. God are they beautiful. I bit my lip and waited for his response.

He cleared his throat and put his hands in his back pockets "Elena...I know this is hard for you to believe. When I'm with you, I forget everything around me. I forget who I am and I realize I can just be me around you. You are the only one that matters to me. I don't care what others think as long as you trust me and believe everything I say or do. King of the day and night or whatever, a king can't rule without his queen".

I smiled at him, I can't even describe how happy I was at that moment. (this is the cheesiest stuff I've ever written and it doesn't even make sense) I cupped his face and placed my forehead against his. His beautiful blue eyes looking straight at mine.

His lips curved up in a smile. "What?" I smiled and moved my hands to his shoulders.

"I thought you would never forgive me. You do forgive me, right?" I giggled and nodded, his smiled growing wider.

His hands were wrapped around my waist and it felt like I could stare at his eyes for hours and not get tired. He slowly got close to me, his lips close to mine. He waited for me to draw back and slowly moved to towards me. I closed my eyes and as soon as our lips barely touched, music started playing inside my head.

Klaus groaned and backed away from me, reaching for his phone in his back pocket. Answering it, he walked around on his phone. "This better be good" he seemed pretty pissed off. I giggled at the fact that he got so mad about such a thing. "Oh... just get rid of it. I'll deal with the rest later when I have the time" he hung up and looked back at me. He smiled, placing his phone on his back pocket. "First, I think you need to get dressed."

I looked down, realizing I was wearing nothing but a shirt. "Right..." I looked at my feet and back at Klaus. Pecking his cheek quickly before running up the stairs.

I walked upstairs and looked around the place. Entering Elijah's room I noticed he was gone. "Hey, Klaus!! Where's Elijah at?!" he appeared beside me.

"He is on a trip in New Orleans" he pulled me out of the room and walked me to my old room. "How about you take a nice bath?" he closed my door and I looked around the room. It was filled with Klaus' scent. I sniffed around the room, it seemed like he was here not too long ago. I felt myself smile before walking over to the bathroom. Getting in the tub, I forgot the doors were unlocked and the bathroom door was wide open. I closed my eyes and started humming as I tapped my foot on the end of the tub.

I enjoyed this, and almost forgot what it felt like to be here. I felt safe and I felt at home all just because of his scent. "You seem comfortable here" I slightly jumped back.

"Klaus! Don't scare me like that" I covered my body and looked up at him. "What is it?" I asked as he sat down next to the tub.

"Nothing, I just got bored waiting for you" he smiled looking at me. His eyes slowly roamed down.

"Hey, eyes up here" I snapped my fingers drawing his attention. He got close to me, placing his forehead against mine. "Oh God, I missed you so much... It was like my world stopped when you weren't here. I couldn't do anything without you..." I looked at him, why is it that he's so smooth with words?

I hopped up as he pulled away and kissed his lips for a hot second. He looked at me shocked as I hid my face in my hands. He pulled my hand away from my face and I kept my eyes closed shut.

His lips now pressed against mine, I open my eyes in shock and close them again. Kissing him back. Oh God, please don't let this be a dream. I smiled against his lips and he finally pulled back.

I smiled shyly and he chuckled, kissing me once again. This time more harshly and with more passion. I grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him over to the water with me. I started laughing until I remembered I was naked in the same bathtub as him. Bad idea.

He rose from the water and looked at me from head to toe. I started laughing at the fact that he was drenched in water. "You know you're supposed to take your clothes off before getting in the tub, right?" I giggled and he removed his shirt "wait, what are you doing?'

"Well, you said one is supposed to be undressed in the tub. So I'm taking my clothes off."

A tattoo from his shoulder to his chest was visible. I looked at it closely before looking back at Klaus. "So what are you planning on doing now?" I trailed my finger along his chest and looked back at his icy blue eyes. His lips curved up into a smirk as he sat me on top of him.

I covered my chest and he smiled. "What's the matter you're the one that dragged me into the tub, to begin with. Why so embarrassed now?" he chuckled and placed his hands around my waist. I hugged him and closed my eyes for a second. Oh, I missed this. I missed him. I felt something stiff from beneath me and laugh.

"Klaus, I think you need to take a cold shower" he smiled and looked at me, his eyes showing a hint of embarrassment and lust. I'm about to get dressed now. I hop off, grabbing a towel and heading out the bathroom. As I look through the clothes, Klaus dashes towards me and hugs me from behind. Planting kisses along my neck. Softly trailing down to my shoulder.

I turn around and move against a table, kissing him with great force. I wrapped my legs around his waist. I started this, no backing down now.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Finally after a long time we get to see Klaus' point of view in an episode. I'll tell you that this episode doesn't have anything so shocking but it gets the story going.**

 _-Klaus **POV-**_

I woke up to the sun shining in my face, looking next to me Elena wasn't there. Weird since this is her room and she usually doesn't wake up until 2, I checked the time and it was five in the afternoon. Did I sleep that much?

Sighing, I stood up and walked over to my room with my blankets wrapped around my waist. "Ugh... I'm so tired..." I walked over to the bathroom, taking a shower and brushing my teeth before walking around the house. Right, she might be in my art room.

I was right, Elena was drinking what smelled like blood, wearing nothing but one of my sweatshirts which somehow looked good around her perfect body and looking through one of my many sketchbooks. Wait... that's the one where I have drawings of her. Shoot!

I rushed over to her, taking the sketchbook away from her. She seemed unfazed "Klaus, good morning, or good afternoon actually" being around her made me happy, she's so pure. I wouldn't even think about letting anyone lay a finger on her.

"Sooo... What are you hiding in that sketchbook that you don't want me to see?" she sipped from her cup, making me cough.

"What?"

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing, why would you think I'm hiding something?"

"Hmmm... A love note? Can't be, I already saw all of them... Let me think... nudes?"

"Why would I be hiding nudes in a sketchbook?"

"You know like in the Titanic 'Draw me like one of your french girls' kinda thing"

I started laughing and she stared at me blankly. "Seriously, what are you hiding" she attempted to grab the sketchbook from me, failing but dropping a bit of blood on the floor. "Hey Love, how about you finish your blood and I show you the sketchbook later?" of course, I'm not planning on showing it to her the sketchbook anytime soon.

(Elena later forgot about the sketchbook)

Heading back to the kitchen, Elena seemed to have heard something and tilts her head. "Klaus... there's someone outside" she vamp sped outside and I followed to see many werewolves, hybrids I did not kill back then when I went killing all the hybrids.

"Hello, guys how can I help you?" Elena crossed her arms, shocking even me. I stayed a couple of feet behind her, making sure nothing happened to her.

"Well, Elena Gilbert...not sure if you remember, but you killed many of us" what is he talking about? I looked at Elena who clearly seemed to understand what was going on.

"Well, in my defense they attacked me first" the man growled at her and she stood there casually.

"I'll kill you," he said, rushing towards her and she did nothing but stay still. I looked at Elena who seemed pretty sure with what was going on.

The hybrid charged head on and stopped in front of Elena, his claws out and his fangs visible. "Oh my, are you ok?" she asked, sarcasm clear.

"What... How?" the man sounded as confused as I was.

"You couldn't hurt me even if you tried," she said, her face emotionless. Was she actually sure about that? Or was she just risking it?

The man looked at a woman behind him and she charged to Elena at top speed. In a blink of an eye, Elena was holding the woman's arm and her eyes glowed goldenly.

Her fangs and claws clearly visible, her eyes veiny as she glared down at the woman. Burying her claws in the woman's chest she glared down at her. "Now... you try that again, you die. Understood?" the woman nodded in fear and as Elena go, she ran away. "Now, go along and don't ever try to attack me or anyone else that I know, the mess had been settled. Go back home and don't come barging into unwanted territory again." They hesitated and walked away. I looked at her, she slouches down placing her hand on her chest

"Woooh, I didn't think that would work" her way of acting is adorable. But still... how did she do that?

"I thought the whole king and Queen of day and night was nothing but some myth..." she looked back at me. "My parents... we have to find out who they are" she looked up at me, frantic.

"We will... but for now, let's rest" we started walking back and she grabbed my hand, intertwining her fingers with mine. I smiled and kissed her. I've never felt like this towards anybody...not even in my human years. This girl has changed everything about me without realizing it. Her very existence alone makes me happy. I've fallen for Elena Gilbert, and I've fallen pretty hard.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Elena was asleep in her room and someone came knocking on the door. Opening it up, Damon, Stefan, Caroline, and The Bennett Witch were at the door glaring daggers at me. "Where is Elena at and what did you do to her?" oh, I remember that I picked up a drunk Elena and she didn't tell them anything.

I sighed, opening the door wider "come on in" they hesitantly walked in the house, looking around the place. The few times they've been here, they've always come to attempt to kill me.

"Where is Elena at?" The Bennett witch glared up at me.

"Elena is currently upstairs sleeping. Why the unexpected visit?"

"What did you do to Elena?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Since Elena came back to us weeks ago, she has changed"

"How so?"

"She acts like... you"

I can't say that I wasn't happy about it, but I can't say I am either. I did not force her to do anything and she always acted the same around me so I'm not sure what the problem is.

'Does that mean you started hating her? Because she's changed?" I don't like the way they talk about her. She has done nothing wrong. "People change, I mean you guys changed a whole lot plenty of times. Has Elena complained and blamed it on someone else? Don't think so" I looked down at the witch who was now pissing me off. They remained silent.

"Now, why did you guys come here?"

"To take her back"

"Take her? Not even gonna ask her?"

As they were about to say something, Elena's scent appeared in the room. She's pretty close, out of her room. "Klaus... where are you?" everyone's attention was drawn upstairs. I could hear every word she said. In a low voice, she said: "who's here?"

I looked back at the other vampires in the room who seemed to not be able to hear anything she said. "Damon, Stefan, Caroline, and Bonnie. Can't you just calm down and put your weapons down?" I heard a faint step before Elena was standing in front of me as if to guard me. I smiled, forgetting there's anyone else around.

"Hey guys, what's up" she smiled at them. Somehow Elena knew how to take care of situations better than me. If she weren't here, this situation would be a lot bloodier.

"Hi Elena, we came here because... we missed you" Caroline smiled at her, obviously lying. She somehow seemed different from the Caroline I used to like. Why did I even like her? I sigh and cross my arms.

I seem like a wimp letting Elena deal with all the stuff while I stand back and watch over her. I sigh, looking up at all of them. Funny how none of them can lay a finger on Elena even if they tried. I mean, she's younger than them, a newly turned vampire yet she was so strong and fierce.

"So what do you guys want?" I asked, placing my hands in my back pockets. They glared at me and went back to Elena. Rude much?

"Elena, we need you to come home with us" Caroline grabbed Elena's hands and she stared blankly at her, what is she thinking. She pulled her arm away from her and remained neutral.

"Don't you want to come home with us?" Bonnie smiled at her as I stood there, unsure of what to do. Elena smiled and pulled her hands away.

"This is the second time you guys try to take me back assuming I'm here against my will" she crossed her arm on disapproval.

"Elena you must be compelled, I mean there's no way you'd actually with Klaus unless you were to be compelled". I heard a slight growl from Elena, she was clearly mad.

I watched, this time getting closer to stop her from doing anything she would regret "What do you know? You guys don't even know him. Please refrain from saying such things!" she yelled at them, making them flinch and step back as they saw her golden, veiny eyes as her fangs came out.

She was really mad, only for something they said about me. I gotta admit, I'm pretty darn happy. I stepped in front of her, placing my hands on her shoulder.

"Hey, Elena... Calm down..." she was focused on the ones behind me. "Hey... Love, come on. It's ok" her eyes went back to normal and she looked up at me, jumping up, wrapping her arms around me. Burying her head in the crook of my neck. "It's ok" I rubbed her back and she jumped down to walk towards the others who were utterly confused, well except Caroline. She just glared at us.

Countless hours of explaining and talking, they decided to leave and apologized. "Well, that was something" Elena smiled as she closed the door. How could she be so perfect? I wrapped my hands around her waist and kissed her, placing my head on her shoulder I sighed "Oh God, I love you..." shocked by my own words, I step back to see Elena, blankly staring at me. (Elena.exe has stopped working) I totally did not plan on telling her that.

"I mean... well I- it really is hard to explain" her eyes softened and she pulled me down, kissing my lips.

"I Love you too, Niklaus Mikaelson" she smiled, placing her forehead against mine. How could she love a monster like me?


	10. Chapter 10

**_-Elena's POV-_**

Klaus has been acting strange for a while now. Keeping himself locked up in his in his room for hours and only coming out to eat. What's up with him? I knocked his door to check up on him "Klaus? Are you ok?"

I heard a low growl "just go away..." is he mad at me? I really hope not. Looking at the ground, I walk away and bump into the wall.

"Ouch..." what am I thinking, snap out of it Elena. But really, what's up with him? I yawn, heading downstairs to the kitchen. Grabbing a glass and filling it up with a blood bag. "When did these bags become so... tasteless" I place down the almost full cup and walk around the house. This place is big but empty. Imagine if it was full of life.

It was pretty early and I have nothing to do. Going upstairs, I changed into a floral pink dress with a leather jacket and black heels. Klaus is probably still grumpy, so I won't bother him for a while. I have to look up on my actual parents.

Grabbing the keys to my car, I walk out and drive over to the town's library. Where can I find a myth about the child with the face of another, daughter of a slave to the moon and a slave to the sun? Impossible... I sigh and walk through the mythology books. Taking all the werewolf and vampire books I could find.

Hours of searching lead to pointless myths. Reading the last book, I already gave up but then it read the exact same words Elijah had talked about back then. As I continued to read "The child is daughter of two immortal beings. Being born out of dark magic. Her parents insisted on wanting a child even no matter what..."

"Um excuse me. The library is about to close down. Should I check out that book for you?"

I looked out the window and saw the dark sky. "Oh, yes of course. Thank you" I smiled at the man and stood up, following him to the counter and checking out the book.

"Have a nice day pretty lady" the man waved at me as I walked out.

"Thanks, you too" I waved back and drove home.

Getting home, I looked around the place and there was no trace of anyone there. It's kind of sad that Klaus keeps on avoiding me. Placing my bag on the entrance floor, I remove my shoes and grabbed my book before heading upstairs to my room.

As I set the bath to fill, I read through the book that had many things about werewolves and vampires that I think are actually true. Who wrote this? Maybe it was a Vampire Hunter? Or a vampire itself.

Where could my parents actually be? Why did they abandon me? How is it that Isobel and John lied to me, did they actually think we were related? Those were the thoughts going around my head. Falling asleep, I forgot that I was in the bath and fell into deep slumber.

Getting lost in my thoughts, I feel myself losing air, jumping up from the bathtub. Choking on all the water than I breathed in. Note to self, don't fall asleep on the bath. I stood up, putting nothing on but one of Klaus' shirts I had through my clothes.

I miss his warmth... His embrace... I hugged my pillow, covering my mouth with it as I inhaled his scent and began trailing my hand down my stomach. (I'm guessing many of you know what she's doing? I won't say anything else)

 **~Next Day~**

I woke up as the sun shined bright in my face. "Ngh..." looking beside me, the bed was empty. Right... I stood up and looked around the room. It felt emptier than usual. Walking outside my room, I continue to read the book as I made coffee.

"When the child was born, the parents noticed that she looked and smelled human. Asking the witch about her future the witch said 'She will age slowly if she is to grow with the both of you, she will most likely die. Many vampires and werewolves will know of this child's existence. She is going to be a powerful one in time. Half Werewolf Half Hybrid. Once she meets her mate and mates with him. They will both be very powerful, Queen and King of the Sun and Moon' the parents couldn't wait for their child to grow up. But couldn't grow alongside her. They ended up compelling a couple to think they gave birth to her." Why is my life so full of chaos. I threw the book across the room and grunted.

Seeing my empty mug, I stand up and refill the mug. Klaus' footsteps approached the stairs, I rushed to my book as he kept going downstairs and looked at the floor as Klaus passed by. He really must hate me... Why? Did I do something wrong? I waited for him to pass by me and I rushed upstairs to my room with my mug and my book.

"Wait"

I stopped as I took my first step. "Yeah?" I looked over at him, he looked as if he hadn't eaten in a long time.

"Elena... I'm sorry..." what is he talking about? I tilted my head, waiting for him to continue. "I've kind of been avoiding you for a while now..." he scratched the back of his head. "It's not because you did anything wrong.." he trailed off. "You're perfect... which is why I wonder, how can you love a monster like me?" I thought he really hated me. I sigh. Just because of that he locked himself in a room?

I giggled and walked towards him, placing the book and mug in the nearest table and wrapped my hands around his neck. His icy blue eyes staring at mine. I smiled "Klaus... there's no way I wouldn't love you. There's also no way that you're a monster" I kissed him, our lips moving in sync, as we both pulled out for air he softly bit my lower lip.

A smirk spreading across his face. "There's no going back after this" I giggled and kissed him again.

"No going back then. For neither of us." We kissed once again. He pushed me to the couch and started moving his hands along my body, kissing me. Oh Gosh, I didn't realize how much I missed this.

 ** _vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_**

Waking up, I felt Klaus' body pressed against mine. "Too hot..." I softly pushed him, making him fall on the floor.

"Really?" he sat up and looked at me, making me laugh. "Elena, the floor is uncomfortable, give me some space" he squeezed in between and sat on the couch beside me. I grabbed one of the shirts on the floor, not caring who's is who's and walked upstairs to take a shower. Unable to walk straight I leaned against the wall as I showered. (Dang, what exactly did Klaus do?)

I changed into a blue dress with long socks before walking downstairs to Klaus. He laid there, undressed and sound asleep. I rushed upstairs to grab him a blanket and covered him. How can he sleep so soundly? I sat beside him and played with his hair as he slept. "ngh... " he moved around and smiled as he slept. He somehow looks like a child. So calm and peaceful, I've fallen for the man sleeping in front of me. My mate.


	11. Chapter 11

**_-Klaus' POV-_**

 ** _(This was a few weeks later)_**

I woke up, Elena curled up in front of me. So adorable. Kissing her back, I hugged her a bit tighter. If only we could stay like this forever. "Hey..." she placed her hands over mine, snuggling her head to my neck.

"Good Morning"

"Morning handsome"

Oh God, I jumped over her, placing kisses on her lips. She giggled as I kept kissing her, moving down to her neck. "Well, what are your plans today Miss. Gilbert?" her lips curved into her beautiful smile.

"Well, Mr. Mikaelson, I was planning on staying at home all night long and maybe..." she trailed off, her finger moving along my chest.

"Oh really...?" I got close to her lips, my lips curved up in a smirk. She pulled me down, kissing me as her hands were placed on my hair.

She pulled away and placed her hand on her stomach. "Ugh... I'm hungry..." she stood up, putting on the shirt that I left on the floor the previous night. Rushing downstairs, I heard her head over to the fridge, opening a blood bag, and drinking straight from it. Weird, she usually pours it into a cup.

Pulling my pants up, I walked over to Elena who had blood spilled all over her. "Hey, Princess. What's up?" she stared at the blood bag. Blood slipping down her chin. Nothing but shock was clear in her eyes.

"I - I - I'm not sure..." she turned her head down. "I was drinking... for some reason, I couldn't get it down..." How is that even possible? I placed my hands on her shoulders, looking down at her beautiful caramel eyes. Then being interrupted when she screamed in pain "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Ugh... my stomach..."

"Hey, Hey... calm down, how about you sit down?"

I moved her to the couch and rubbed her stomach as I kissed her, "Calm down Love, it's alright" her heavy breathing getting normal by the second. "There... There..." I buried my head in her neck, her scent calming.

After hours of trying to her calm down, Elena finally fell asleep in my arms. Something's up... "Well, this is heartwarming, mind explaining what's going on?"

Rebekah.

I stood up as fast as I could, standing in front of Elena. "Long time no see... what brings you here now, sister?" I smirked.

"Well, I heard from Elijah about your... The situation" she pointed at Elena who was sleeping soundly on the couch.

"Yeah... so you got the whole story, what are you here for?" she smiled and picked up a pair of bags from the floor. "To say hello to my future sister in law" Oh God.

"Seriously Rebekah?" she looked at me, confused.

"Come on Nik, you're mates. Believe it or not, you're going to end up married. Maybe have kids-"

"We're dead Rebekah, we can't have kids" she sighed, placing the bags on the floor.

"How could my brother be so dumb?" what is she talking about? Then it hit me, I remember the child that Hayley was bearing until... well until she was killed by many witches. Poor Hayley, I'll admit. I did want to have a child, but she ended up dying and I gave up hope.

"Oh.. right" I rushed to Rebekah, grabbing her by the shoulder and hugging her before I walked upstairs to my office. The book... The book about Elena, where is it? "Here it is" I read through the book. Looking through pages to see if it was possible. It is, isn't it? So it read,

"Once the woman is to get pregnant, the child will grow twice as fast as a normal child, making her pregnancy last 4 months and a half. Of course, it will lead to it being a quite painful pregnancy from time to time'

Pregnancy could cause great pain from time to time. It isn't possible, is it? I rushed downstairs to Elena and placed my ear on her stomach without hesitating. A small heartbeat coming from her stomach, accompanied by her beating heart. "No way..." I looked up at Rebekah who was in the Kitchen, serving herself a cup of blood. "Rebekah, sister come here..." she placed the cup down, approaching me clearly worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Listen.."

I pointed to Elena's stomach and looked at my sister who had tears balling up in eyes. At that moment, Elena started shaking and woke up. "Hey Love" I couldn't contain my happiness.

"Why so happy?" I didn't want to talk since I'm not good at explaining. So I touched her forehead, showing her visions about what happened when she was sleeping. A tear rolled down her eye. "I'm pregnant? How?" her hands now covering her lips.

"Elena, we're going to be parents" I kissed her and she wrapped her hands around me. I'm going to be a dad... the mother of the child is the woman that I love, my mate. "I love you..." I muttered, kissing the crook of her neck.

"I love you too Klaus" she answered. So adorable, I swear if anyone tries to hurt her, I will finish them.

"Wow, we got to hope witches don't find out about it" Rebekah went back to her glass of blood.

"True..." Elena looked down, a hand placed on her stomach. I placed my hand over hers and kissed her.

"So the great Niklaus is at the power of a hybrid girl. A legend couple as well. My brother has really fallen In love" I looked at her, smiling happily.

"Guess I am" she giggled and walked towards us.

"Well, I better the godmother of this child" she crouched in front of us. Rebekah always wanted to be an aunt. This might as well be a chance for her to have her dream come true.


	12. Chapter 12

**_-Elena's POV-_**

"Wait, Klaus... I'm carrying a baby" I stared up at him. He smiled, placing kisses on my neck. "Come on... Klaus" I felt weak to his touch. Biting my lip, holding him close up. His hand roaming my leg.

"You were saying Love...?" his voice making me weak in many ways.

"Screw it..." I muttered, removing his shirt, burying my head in his neck, inhaling his scent. Oh no... I pushed him away, rushing to the bathroom and throwing up blood. A lot of it. "Oh no..."

Klaus crouched next to me and rubbed my back. "You haven't been able to keep blood down since this morning have you?" I nodded, wiping it off and brushing my teeth.

I've tried drinking blood bags since this morning, but it always went down. I'm hungry but I can't drink any blood. Klaus hugged me from behind as I stared at my weak face. "You'll be ok Love" I placed my hands over my face but then I looked up and saw his contagious smile looking at him through the mirror.

"Hey, Klaus, can I go visit the others, please?" ever since Klaus found out that the baby grows twice as fast, causing me pain at least once a day he hasn't let me go out much often. He sighed as I turned around to face him.

"Come on Klaus, I'll be fine" I reassured him as he kept his hands on my hips. Staring at me, he finally gave up "Fine, but you have to call me if anything happens" he doesn't even need for me to call him.

"Yes, yes Klaus. Thank you" I kissed him and was about to walk away until he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back, kissing me yet again.

"You sure you want to go? I mean we could stay and..." I pulled back giggled at him.

"Klaus, I'll be back early. I promise." he sighed, placing his hands on his back pockets, clearly worried. "I'll be fine" I inspected my dress and rushed downstairs.

"Are you sure you want to go Elena?" I grabbed the keys and looked back at Klaus.

"I told you not to worry Klaus" I kissed him one last time before walking over to my car. He walked inside when I drove away. So I don't think I can go to the grill. Dialing the phone, I called Caroline. "Hey Care, what are you doing right now?" I kept my eyes on the road.

"Oh hey, Elena, we're all at the Salvatore house. Something's up with Stefan..." what's happening to him? "I'm on my way there" I hung up and drove over to their house.

Rushing inside, I opened up to notice the door was blocked. "Huh? What's going on" I tried knocking the barrier. Who owns this house? I saw a lady walk up to me. "Oh, hello?" Damon walked up. "Lisa darling, please let her in" she nodded and looked at me. "Please come on in"

I entered and saw Caroline running her hand through her hair. "Hey, what's up?" she looked up at me. "Stefan has been bitten by a werewolf and we can't contact Klaus for some reason"

"Yeah... he dropped his phone in the bath so he has a new number"

"What? Wait- I don't think I wanna know"

I giggled I felt the baby's heartbeat on my stomach. Then it occurred to me. "My blood... " she tilted her head.

"What?" yeah, it might. I mean, I am some kind of legend child so it would work just fine.

"Try my blood, it might work" I put out my wrist. She looks over at Damon and he shrugs.

"Might as well give it a try" Caroline walked upstairs as I followed behind her. "Elena... please be careful" I nodded and walked inside the room to be held against the wall by Stefan.

"Elena..." he breathed down my neck.

"Ok, ease up. Go to bed" I ordered and he moved along, following my orders. This Queen and King thing have its perks. "Now... drink up" I bit my wrist and put it out, pouring it on a cup. I really hope this works, I doubt Klaus would be willing to help anyway.

As Stefan drank all the blood from the cup, I got a call from Klaus. "Hey Klaus, it's been less than half an hour... Ummm I think I just made a new discovery..." I turned to Stefan who's werewolf bite was healing.

"Is the baby ok?" I saw Stefan's eyes widen in shock.

"Yes, I'm- We're fine Klaus"

"Elena, just... take care"

"Yeah, bye. I'll see you later"

I hung up and looked back at Stefan "what are you thinking about?" he scratched the back of his head.

"So you're... pregnant..." I nodded and hear a loud bang downstairs. Vamp speeding downstairs, I looked around and saw Damon and Caroline staring at me in shock.

"There's no way she could be pregnant. She's dead" Damon commented, gulping down his bourbon.

"She's also a werewolf" Caroline rolled her eyes. Why is she so mad?

"Ouch..." No, not now... It felt as if a thousand daggers were piercing my stomach. I knew this would be better if Klaus was close by. "Dammit... Klaus, call him!" I ordered, falling to the floor. They stared at me, confused. "Call him dammit!" my vision changed to black and white which means my eyes must now be golden yellow.

Caroline grabbed my phone and dialed the contact with his name. "H-hey Klaus, Elena need your help now. Salvatore house. Yes, of course..." she seemed to have a flirty tone on her voice in such a moment.

"Come on Klaus, hurry up" I muttered, gritting my teeth. "Lisa, dear let the man at the door in" I heard Damon tell the woman.

As soon as she opens the door, I make eye contact with him. "It hurts..." I sighed. The lady let him in and he ran straight to my arms, hugging me.

"It's ok now love, please calm down" he rubbed my stomach and hummed a melody by my ear. "Easy now..." I feel myself getting tired and falling asleep on his arms.

 ** _vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_**

I looked around the room and Klaus was lying shirtless next to me. I smiled to myself and felt really hungry. Hearing someone step around the house, I could smell blood. I sped out and started feeding on the first person I could find. This blood had taste, it was good. Just hoping I don't throw it all up again. Realizing I was wearing a lingerie dress, I ran back inside and wondered who changed me.

"Klaus?" I looked around the house, fresh blood still on my lips. Looking around, I smiled when I saw him and walked over to him, he looked at me. Relieved.

"Why are you walking around like that?" he chuckled and wrapped his hands around me, pulling me close.

"Well, that's what I should be asking you. Why did you change me into this?" he shrugged.

"Whatever could you be talking about" placing his hand on my waist and his lips close to mine. Oh God, he's perfect. Smiling, he started getting move his hands along my waist. "Well, how about we continue what we left off on earlier. What do you say?" he wiped off the blood from my lips, licking it.

His eyes remained on mine as he smiled. "Well... I guess we could" I placed my arms around his neck. Call it pregnancy hormones but I really want him Badly.

Grinding my body against him, I started kissing him. Pulling him down to me, he chuckled against my lips. Using his vampire strength to push me over, holding me against the wall. I stared at his eyes, I could see happiness in his. They say that eyes are the gate to the soul. I need him in my life. I love him.

\--

(Dream Town)

"Oh, your dad is here kids come along now!" I yelled from the couch as Klaus' scent filled the room.

"Dad's here!" the two kids vamp sped past me, as Klaus opened the door, they jumped on top of him.

"Kids, what did your mother tell you a thousand times. No vamp running around in the house" he hugged the kids and walked over to me, kissing me.

"Good Morning Love" I smiled against his lips.

"Ew mom, dad get a room," the twins said in sync making me giggle. Klaus put them down and they looked up at me.

"What's wrong? It's just a kiss. Look, like this" I kissed both of them in the cheeks and foreheads. "See?" I smiled.

"Mommy, we haven't eaten since this morning" they clung to my legs. "Yeah, me hungry" Klaus carried one and I carried the other to the kitchen, sitting them both down in their seats.

Pulling out two bottles, we handed it to them. Klaus wrapped his hand around my waist as he stared at the kids. "Do they even look a year old to you?" I smiled at him and giggled looking at them. "They look the age of five, probably six" clearly they will stop growing when they reach the age of 21 as the witches told us.

(Back to Reality)

I woke up in a jump, cold sweat running down my forehead. These kids are nothing but less than a few weeks old and they can show me such a thing. These kids are going to be powerful, I just know it. "They're both boys..."

I'm having two twin boys. They will look just like their father. I smiled, rubbing my stomach. Sighing, I put a tank top and a pair of shorts on, walking downstairs. Shocked by a figure in the back, I see Elijah standing there. "Hey... why are you awake right now?" I rubbed the back on my head. His breathing was loud and he struggled to lift the cup.

"Elijah... what's the matter" I walked quickly over to him. He stared at me and lifted up his sleeve, showing me a terrible werewolf bite. "Oh my God, what happened?" I lifted his arm and looked back at him.

How did he get bitten by a werewolf? It seems fresh which makes me guess it's ok. But it wasn't even a full moon today, how did this happen? "Elijah, speak to me" he stayed quiet, looking back at me.

"I would rather not talk about it" I'm guessing, this is a hybrid's doing.

I sighed and looked at him. "You really need to be more careful next time" he softly smiled, clearly in pain.

"I'll just wait till Klaus wakes up" he struggled to sit down.

"About that... I think I can help" he looked at me confused. I totally forgot about telling Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah about the fact that my blood can also heal a werewolf bite. "Just feed on me," I think he caught up on what I was inferring. As soon as I said that, I was about to put my wrist in front of him but he used his vampire speed and bit into my neck.

It felt hot and good since when does being bitten felt so good. He kept on drinking, as I felt weak on my knees. He pulled away and looked at my eyes "Elena I-" being suddenly interrupted by Klaus clearing his throat.

"Dear Brother, I would appreciate it if you backed away from my mate". I could tell he was furious, the smile on his face just covered it but the look on his eyes said it all.

Either he's screwed or I am.


	13. Chapter 13

**_-Klaus' POV-_**

I saw Elijah feeding off Elena. That sight itself made me angry. Gripping onto the bars hard enough but not breaking them, I smiled at them and finally spoke up. "Dear Brother, I would appreciate it if you backed away from my mate". The shock on his face was priceless. Elena looked up at me, confused. Of course, she became a vampire in less than a year. She wouldn't understand which of course makes me a whole lot relieved.

"Brother-" I interrupted him.

"May you as well tell me why you're feeding off of her?" Elijah wiped the blood off his face with his handkerchief and showed me his arm which was clearly a werewolf bite now healing. How? I didn't feed him my blood.

"How is that even possible?" I rushed downstairs and looked at Elijah's arm.

"Elena's blood can actually heal a werewolf bite" he explained, pulling his sleeve down and fixing his suit. "That's not what matters right now, werewolves are attacking every vampire in Mystic Falls" Elena crossed her arms, the blood on her neck still there.

"First Stefan and now Elijah, the left out hybrids that Klaus didn't kill are up to something" she seemed actually concentrated on something. So Hybrids are attacking many vampires. What are we going to do now? I sighed and started walking in circles.

Suddenly, Elena yelps in pain again. "Dammit" she held onto the couch. Her pain was clearly visible. "Ugh..." she started lowly screaming in pain. I carried her up princess style and placed her down on the couch. "Now calm down Luv, it's ok" I rubbed her stomach and smiled once I noticed she was calming down.

"Well, your miracle babies seems to be rather-" he stopped and started thinking of a word.

"Watch what you say, it might cost you your life" I joked and he smiled at me.

"How long has it actually been since we've acted like a real family?" he seemed to be remembering the past. I'll admit, Elena has truly changed me in a short amount of time. I loved her for it. Elena always seems to fall asleep after the babies grow at an abnormally fast speed. It's only been three days and her stomach seems to have grown a slight bit.

I kissed her cheek and stood up to see Rebekah walking down the steps. "Those babies really cause great pain to Elena when they grow". She rubbed her eyes looking at her.

"Yeah, it is not something I like" luckily it is not something that will last the same amount of time as a normal pregnancy. Elijah stared at Elena as she slept and so did Rebekah. "We'll solve this tomorrow, let's all go to sleep now," I said, carrying Elena as she snuggled to my chest. I feel like this is all going to get better over time.

(2 and a half months later) 

It has been long since we dealt with the hybrids causing a ruckus. Now that they're buried underground Elena is still focused on one problem. Finding her parents. She seemed stressed and the daily pain of the babies growing more in her stomach made it even more stressful for her. She stood there wearing a lacy black dress that fit her image well accompanied by a pair of white heels. Her stomach was the size of a 7-month-old baby. I have a feeling that the kids will reach the age of 21 at a really young age. "Hey, Luv. How about you take a break. You've been reading that book over and over for hours already" she sighed, closing the book.

"How is it possible that there is no trace of them, they would've been known by you guys" she sat next to me, a hand on her stomach the other one holding mine.

"Hey... how about we do take a break" she smiled, moving her hand to my zipper.

"Come on Elena, we're researching right now" it was quite flustering.

"You said we should take a break" she was quite seductive. Elijah walked in and cleared his throat. "I would recommend you do that in your own rooms when you are aware that there are people at your house" Elena laughed and stood up, expecting something from Elijah. "Well, I think I know what your parents are up to right about now" she looked up at him, anxious for the news. "They're in a locked coffin that can only be unsealed by a Lion witch" she tilted her head.

"I feel there's a 'but' coming" she sighed and looked at the ground.

"The last Lion witch died a year ago" I could see the life fading from Elena's eyes.

"I see..." she looked down. Out of instinct I hugged her and looked back at Elijah. Mouthing the words 'thanks for the help, I'll take care of this' I'm pretty sure he didn't understand it all but left anyway.

"Hey, Love are you alright?" she nodded.

"It would've been sadder if I actually met them. She smiled at me and placed her hands in her stomach. "I guess that's out of the way, for now, these two are the ones we need to worry from now on" gladly, she seemed fine. The pain in her eyes is clear, but not so big that she would talk about it.

I sighed, placing a kiss on her lips and smiling at her. "Well, how about we go take a bath, it's pretty late already" I grabbed her hands and kissed them as she giggled and started walking to her room.

I followed her "wait..." she stopped and turned back. "There's someone here... Human" she sped downstairs, as I walked downstairs and Elena on her knees, her hands on her head as an unknown person glared daggers at her. Dashing downstairs, the headache hitting me.

"Dammit..." I crouched down and glared up at her. "Who are you... What do you want" Elena struggled to get up but she still managed to stand still. She's a pretty strong witch.

"You two... you two are chaos itself. You need to die" she looked down at us. Elena stood up as I struggled. The witch concentrated on her, making the magic on me weaker. I stood up and somehow Elena remained standing. She slowly walked up to the witch and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Not today" the magic on me finally wore off and I sped behind her, breaking her neck.

"Why do you think she was here?" Elena rubbed her stomach, still looking at me.

"Who knows, not so sure" Gladly, she's ok. I walked her over to her room and went back to mine. For some reason, she insists on sleeping alone, not telling me why. As I was about to fall asleep, Elena yelled my name.

I went there as fast as possible and she looked at me nervously "I think my water just broke"


	14. Chapter 14

**_-Klaus' POV-_**

The Bennett witch got to our place as soon as we called along with the Salvatore brothers. Elena yelled in pain and had her hand still on her stomach. "It hurts, Klaus. It hurts" she gripped into my arm with a lot of strength. Her claws buried in my arm. Ignoring it, we all rushed to the bath that was now filled with water.

"Ok, other witches are on their way to help" the Bennett witch grabbed Elena's hand and smiled reassuringly, chanting a spell. "That should take the pain away for now" Elena's claws were removed from my arm and seemed to have calmed down.

 **-Time Skip because I don't know how to write birthing scenes-**

Elena held the babies in her hands as everyone looked at them, smiles on their faces. Two twin boys, exactly identical. Hard two believe that they are younger than 9 months old. I noticed Elena was looking at me. "Hold them" me? they look so fragile, I don't want to hurt them.

"No... there's no way..." she tilted her head, raising an eyebrow. I sighed, knowing there's no way for me to say no. I held them both carefully and they smiled, looking up at me. These are my kids, from the woman I love and adore. How could a monster like me be this happy after everything that I've done in my life? It's amazing... I looked over at Elena who was smiling happily.

"So, what are their names?" the Bennett witch interrupted us. Elijah was smiling in the back, arms crossed as Rebekah had her arm linked with his. Elena looked at me and back at them.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Liam and Harold Mikaelson" I smiled, kissing her. The babies still in my hands.

"Congratulations on your new children, I'm guessing you guys are exhausted so... time to sleep" Rebekah clapped her hands once, making everyone leave and Elena stood up.

"Hey Love, are you ok?" I stepped up and she seemed completely normal.

"Gladly, yes... I just feel a lot lighter" I smiled, kissing her once more. She took Liam and carried him as I carried Harold.

"They look surprisingly healthy, don't you think?" I smiled and leaned towards her.

"Well, of course, they do, they're your children after all" she looked up at me.

"That was supposed to be my line" giggling, she placed the children in their tiny beds that were connected to her bed. (I forgot what that thing is called) "Well, I'll be right next door if you need everything. Making my way outside, Elena pulled the end of my shirt and smiled at me.

"Hey Klaus... would you mind sleeping in my bed today?" she finally asked. After insisting so much on sleeping on her own. How can I refuse her?

I'm absolutely in love with this woman. I smirked, hiding a small box under the bed before going to bed, facing Liam as Elena faced Harold.

~Months Later~ (You guessed it, this is my grand finale.)

"Come on kids, leave your mother alone" I chuckled as they used their speed to run around the house.

Elena used her vampire speed, grabbing Liam up in the air and spinning him around. Harold looked up at her. "What about me mommy?" she placed Liam on her hip and was about to grab Harold.

"Why not me, don't forget about your dad too" Harold put his arms up for me to carry him. "I don't like being the second choice" Harry giggled and hugged me, looking at his mom. We were on our way to Salvatore's house. Walking because the kids seem to hate the car. I grabbed Elena's left hand and looked at her. She has been pretty happy since these kids were born.

I smiled and kissed her hand, the cold diamond ring on her finger pressing against my skin. "So Mrs. Mikaelson, what would you think if we have another kid? Probably a girl this time. I said, forgetting the kids have supernatural hearing.

"A baby sister?!" Harry yelled next to my ear. Liam yawned, woken up but his brother and looked at me, he fell asleep in a short amount of time.

"I want a cute baby sister! She has to look like mommy" Elena giggled, giving me a peck on the lips.

"Sure thing, I mean I would enjoy trying" I love this woman.

"So Liam, Harold. What do you think about a baby sister?" they jumped down from our arms and stopped in front of us.

"Is mommy having a baby?" Liam put an ear in Elena's stomach. She smiled and ruffled his hair.

"No... I'm not having a baby... not yet at least" she smiled, winking at me jokingly as she held onto my hand.

Arriving at the house we rung the bell and Caroline opened up. "Hey guys, come on in" entering, Stefan and Damon rushed to the kids playing with them. Rebekah and Elijah stood there looking at the kids and playing along with them.

This is our new family. A hybrid family that will never cease to exist, hopefully. Problems may come along the way, but now I have something stronger than the loyalty of a pack, family. A strong one to add to it. All thanks to this woman who I love and adore more than anyone else. Elena Mikaelson, my wife til' death do us apart.

 ** _The end._**

 _A/N: Ok, ok I know this ending wasn't so wow. At least it's better than discontinuing the story. Remember that the kids grow at an abnormally fast speed, making them look like they're about 4 when they're around a year old. It's kind of an exaggeration, I know and I apologize for it. Please have a wonderful day and don't please don't forget t vote, comment and share with others. Bye, By_


End file.
